headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Flight
| image = | classification = Super-power | franchises = DC Universe Matrix film series Marvel Universe Superman film series X-Men film series | films = X-Men: Apocalypse X-Men: The Last Stand | programs = Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Heroes Legends of Tomorrow Superman: The Animated Series | comics = Action Comics Vol 1 Adventures of Superman Vol 1 Avengers Vol 1 Fantastic Four Vol 1 Superman Vol 1 Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 | characters = Nathan Petrelli | related = Winged flight }} Flight is the ability to travel through an atmospheric system, or in outer space through a means of propulsion that counters or exceeds the gravitational pull of the planet. This power is most commonly found in superhero fantasy stories as well as the whole of science fiction. The term flight may also be used to describe a scheduled plan of travel from a point of origin to a destination. There are different types of flying: :* Natural flight, which represents an individual or item's ability to break the Earth's gravity to limited extent without the need for flight-specific biology or external resources, such as a jet-pack. :* Winged flight, which is the ability of an organism to achieve the same levels of altitude and velocity afforded through natural flight, but propulsion is governed through organic wings. :* Artificial flight, which is the ability to fly by way of alternative methods, either through cybernetic enhancement, a jet-pack, jet boots, power armor, mecha or even a fancy silver cosmic power-imbued surfboard. :* Gliding, which is the ability to use atmospheric conditions as a means of propulsion and the governing of speed and direction. This can be accomplished through either natural processeses or enhanced by special equipment. :* Levitation, Levitation is the red-headed stepchild of natural flight. It allows the individual the ability to hover in the air for a few minutes. They might even be able to move in a desired direction if the wind picks up. Characters that can fly Items that enable flight Flying vehicles Appearances Comics * Adventure Comics 373 - Legion of Super-Heroes members fly by way of Legion flight rings. Superboy flies on his own. * Adventures of Superman 517 - Superman flies around trying to get out of Deathtrap's force bubble. * Amazing Spider-Man 130 - Human Torch flames on and flies over Park Avenue. * Amazing Spider-Man 363 - Human Torch flies. * Angel: After the Fall 1 - Flying dragon. * Black Panther Vol 5 1 - Storm takes flight as T'Challa's ship crashes in Wakanda. * Boys, The 1 - Multiple heroes flying in the sky over Washington, D.C. * Captain America 224 - Iron Man and Thor. * Cavewoman Jungle Jam 1 - Iron Man armored pastiche. * Civil War 1 - Heroes fly after Stamford explosion. Human Torch flies to night club. * Classic X-Men 2 - Storm flies across NYC skyline. * DC Comics Presents 52 - Superman and Negative Woman both fly. * Detective Comics 400 - Man-Bat flies off after first encountering Batman. * Doom Patrol 86 - Larry Trainor's negative being. * Doom Patrol Vol 2 19 - The N-Man flies around Larry Trainor's hospital room. * Eternals 2 - Ikaris flies and guides the Ark during the Great Flood. * Fantastic Four 232 - Human Torch uses thermal flight. * Hellina 1 - Hellina and Father Mayhem both fly. * Iron Man 54 - Armored flight. Iron Man. * Isis 1 - Isis flies * Man of Steel Vol 2 2 - Superman flies. * Marvel Comics 1 - Human Torch uses thermal propulsion for flight. * Marvel Team-Up 100 - Human Torch & Storm. * Miss America 3 - Miss America flies to stop King Cobra. * My Greatest Adventure 80 - Negative Man flies. * New Mutants 32 - Cannonball uses rocket blast to simulate flight and bash walls in Madripoor. * Razor: Bleeding Heart - Hellina flies during her battle with Razor. * Scooby-Doo! Team-Up 17 - Hawkman and Hawkgirl. * Shazam! 25 - Captain Marvel & Isis both fly. * Spectacular Spider-Man 211 - Tracer's armor enables him to fly. * Starman Vol 2 0 - Jack via Cosmic Staff. * Star Wars: Republic 67 - Geonosians flying about. * Tales to Astonish 91 - Namor flies on tiny ankle wings. * Tomb of Dracula 45 - Dracula turns into a bat and flies off. * Uncanny X-Men 14 - Angel flies around. * Uncanny X-Men 94 - Bird-Man, Dragonfly, Storm & Sunfire all fly. * Uncanny X-Men 97 - Storm uses weather control to fly. * X-Factor 219 - Monet grabs J. Jonah Jameson and flies into the air with him. Television * Avengers: Avengers Assemble (Part 1) * Isis: The Lights of Mystery Mountain * Isis: Fool's Dare * Isis: The Spots of the Leopard * Isis: The Sound of Silence * Isis: Rockhound's Roost * Isis: Lucky * Isis: Bigfoot * Isis: To Find a Friend * Isis: The Show-Off * Isis: The Outsider * Isis: No Drums, No Trumpets * Isis: Funny Gal * Isis: Scuba Duba * Isis: Dreams of Flight * Isis: The Seeing Eye Horse * Isis: The Hitchhikers * Isis: The Class Clown * Isis: The Cheerleader * Isis: Year of the Dragon * Isis: Now You See It... * Isis: ...And Now You Don't * New Adventures of Superman: The Force Phantom * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Weapons Factory * Super Friends: The Bride of Darkseid (Part 2) Films * Superman: The Movie - Superman flies around. * Superman II - Superman, Zod, Ursa & Non all fly. * Superman III - Superman and Evil Superman fly. * Superman IV: The Quest for Peace - Superman flies around. See also * Appearances of Gallery Negative Man carries Robotman.jpg